Understanding Through Her Eyes
by Lady Chrysanthe
Summary: Absorbed in the darkness of her own life, Chrysanthe never realized that there could be darkness within her only throne.  Through her betrayal, she becomes acquainted with his past... Companion to "Understanding Through His Eyes"
1. Darkness in the Light

_A/N: So, PercyJacksonFanDTS came up with the idea that Jolt and/or Chrysanthe went into the past. Jolt is his character, Chrysanthe is mine. Since we've been mingling fanfics, I figured it may be fun to go ahead and write his idea (WITH HIS PERMISSION!). He gave me information on Jolt, and this one is Chrysanthe seeing Jolt's past. Enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

**Darkness in the Light**

That stupid, loyal fool. Chrysanthe hadn't wanted to be found as such. She stood still, constantly restricting emotion from shining through so she wouldn't have to feel the guilt of her betrayal to the only one she had ever considered a friend. She watched as he approached, and halfway debated on letting him kill her so she could reform in Tartarus in piece. Well, before she remembered that she would just be in a lot of physical pain for centuries and summoned her scythe to prevent that one.

Jolt summoned his armor and resumed attacking. He was vicious, probably angry with her. She kept pushing him back, slashing once in warning. She didn't want to play these games. She wanted him to disappear and leave her alone. Let her wallow in the self-pity she had developed. As they locked weapons again, she was swallowed in darkness, but this was not her own. For a moment, she thought it may be her father, Hades, but it was not.

"_I'm sure you've realized that this is not your normal setting."_

"It is not," she replied simply, dully.

"_This is actually the darkness of Jolt, what makes him who he is. Descendent of Lancelot, son of Zeus."_

"Show me," Chrysanthe said, welcoming the darkness to let her fall as far back in his life as she needed to go.


	2. A Sinful Conception

_A/N: I have seriously had NO time to work…I need to start on here really hard or I won't be able to finish everything I want to get done…And I have (SO FAR) 18 fanfics lined up. Only three of which I'm working on because they're all in chronological order. Ah well. PercyJacksonFanDTS knows what I'm talking about…ugh. It's a little harder to be lengthy on the one that's interesting everyone. Just throwing that out there. It's not my character. Jolt is PercyJacksonFanDTS's character._

_BWAH! UNDERTAKER THEME CAME ON JUST AS I STARTED WRITING! (That was just for you, Dusty…)_

**Chapter 2**

**A Sinful Conception**

The transport through time was surprisingly smooth. There was no one fighting her as she passed misty visions that she was sure to be shown later. For now, she dropped contently. She was surrounded by darkness and the movement of coils of a type of mist that embraced her, letting her know that it wasn't much longer. They whispered to her soothingly, telling her to embrace the process. Landing on her feet and letting her knees bend until she was crouching, she found that the swirls of dark mist were changing already. Chrysanthe looked around for what she was to be shown at this time. There was a solid image of a modern town, but those meandering inside were shaky, as if everything was more concept than memory in this setting. Signs were shaky, as though they may not have been there. It was likely that the location was known well, but the events were, at best, thought to be what they were in this image. Her silver eyes found a light breeze ruffling trees and clothing, and she looked to see a woman's hat soar across the street while the cars were moving. A man directly next to the goddess in a business suit bent over to pick it up as it floated daintily to the ground across the street.

A closer observation surprised Chrysanthe, as she recognized Zeus in the eyes of the mortal man. This was likely his mortal form that he used to walk amongst the humans. Tilting her head, Chrysanthe watched as the crosswalk light changed to the symbol of a green man walking. Zeus crossed the street, and Chrysanthe did the same. Oddly, the only thing solid about Zeus was the eyes—apparently Jolt had realized that Zeus changed his form often and did not know what form he had taken for this concept. The woman was solid too. Jolt knew whoever she was very well. I felt the urge to yell at this woman for her stupidity in choice of mate, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I knew how futile it was, trying to change a memory. I had tried many times, after all.

Zeus was positively charming. He smiled kindly at the woman, and seemed to be speaking, but Chrysanthe could hear no voice, no words. There was no way to read his lips, either. The woman spoke as well; if this was no memory, it was likely that he truly didn't know what words had been exchanged between them. A sigh escaped the girl currently spying on them as she walked behind them. The woman had gotten her hat from Zeus, and Chrysanthe followed as the woman slowly hugged Zeus's arm. Zeus, of course, did not mind at all. Chrysanthe snorted at his charming smile. How many women had fallen for his fake smile, his lustful eyes, comments saying that they were beautiful? _Too many to bother counting,_ the snarky part of her mind provided. A smirk twisted her lips up.

The town and surroundings seemed to get shaky at points, and the only solid piece to cling to was the image of the woman she was following. Little bursts of sound came uncertainly, like a horn honking out of context down the street, or a car zooming by producing sound moments later. Chrysanthe didn't give much credit to Jolt's imagination for this concept. Her eyes were trained forward, and she made sure that she didn't lose sight of Zeus and the woman. She was a bit annoyed to have to sit through dinner with nothing to do, but then things got…interesting.

Zeus took her from the restaurant, leading her a bit before she seemed to give him directions to take him to a small house. Chrysanthe followed, not quite sure what she was supposed to see in this. She followed them even to the house, and watched them shut the door behind themselves. Both of her eyebrows rose with a bit of surprise; there was a shift, as though there was a change in time. The door opened, and a satisfied Zeus walked from the room. "Thank you," she heard his voice purr, the only thing she had heard from his lips. She blinked as she peered into the room to find that the woman from before was knocked out on the bed. Sleeping or forced out cold, she wasn't particularly sure of.

The king of the sky left without another word or action, barely looking back as he closed the door softly and made his way along the road. Looking back, Chrysanthe found herself frowning with pity. It seemed that she would never see Zeus again, this fool of a woman. The image suddenly melted fast, exploding into mist. Colors mixed in with the black and faded. Chrysanthe felt a rush and knew she was being taken to another point in time. She sighed, already knowing that this wouldn't be an overly fun experience to continue. Her mind pondered as she found herself thinking about who the mystery woman was. She looked familiar, but Chrysanthe just couldn't place it. "I'm missing something…" she admitted to the swirling tendrils of mist surrounding her.


End file.
